


Merlin's sexual mission.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: kinkalot 2019 (ohmerthurcharm) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Blunt, Bondage, Captive Merlin, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Kind and caring knights, Kinky, Lots of Sex, M/M, Merlin is a slut here, Merlin wants this, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Rope Bondage, THERE IS NO RAPE, but rough too, but you could see it rape, it is gentle at times, just in case, merlin does want it, merlin doesn't want to die though, non romantic at times, scared Merlin at times, slut!merlin, so its just a warning, so that is why he is scared, the knights are kind to merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Captured because of his magic, Merlin is being taken to Camelot against his will by the Elite Knights of King Arthur Pendragon and he makes it his mission to seduce all of them.





	Merlin's sexual mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning. It's not rape as Merlin does want it. But i know some might see it as rape as Merlin IS their captive and Merlin doesn't want to die, so you could see it as Merlin manipulating them or you could see it as Merlin is really horny and wants to be with all of these knights. I wrote him where he does want them and wants to seduce them. So there is a happy ending. Merlin does consent.

Merlin had been lucky considering the circumstances he was in.

The warlock did not like to kill and so, when he was captured by knights of Camelot to be burnt at the steak, he let them take him and they treated Merlin well for it. They apologized when they had to tie Merlin to a tree each time they rested, be it day or night, his wrists were constantly tied together behind his back. Merlin was confused of why the King did not join them but they simply explained that Arthur had business to attend to back at the citadel. It didn’t matter, he’d see the King soon enough. 

The quiet knight was Sir Percival, he fed Merlin and blushed when the warlock would wrap his lips slowly around the spoon, pulling back leisurely with a focused gaze as he ate before the warlock licked his lips clean. 

The loud one was Sir Gwaine, he sat with Merlin and spoke to him about anything and everything as he gave the man water to drink. He called the King ‘Princess’ and always skipped training. At night, when the knights were asleep, Merlin would call for Gwaine and would complain about an itch in his throat. The knight just laughed and pulled his pants down before grabbing Merlin’s face and fucked him well till the ‘itch’ was gone from his throat. 

The serious one was Sir Leon, he would make sure that Merlin kept warm. He’d walk over before going to bed and would wrap a thick and furry blanket around the warlock’s body. Merlin would thank him, batting his eyes sweetly at the guilty knight. Leon would then securely fasten it at the front so the wind wouldn’t blow it away and Merlin would lean in, his lips hovering close to Leon’s’ before they shared a tender kiss. Despite Leon’s honourable nature, he was a passionate man and would kiss with hunger as he slipped his hand down Merlin’s pants, giving the warlock sweet release before cleaning him up and stumbled back to bed. 

The sweet one was Sir Elyan, he had a gentle voice and would hold Merlin during the night, when the warlock woke from a nightmare or wept with fear of what was to come when they would arrive in Camelot. Elyan would wipe his tears away with his tongue before kissing him sweetly, cupping his cheek as he kissed away Merlin’s fears. The warlock would pay him in kind by sucking his cock. 

The honourable one was Sir Lancelot, who would help him move around, make sure his constantly bound wrists were cleaned and treated. They would ride together during the day. Lancelot would tell him to lean closer to him so he wouldn’t fall off, sometimes if they were running late, he’d tie Merlin’s waist to his and Merlin would kiss the knight’s neck, suck spot’s red and would whisper things that would make the knight hard. Some days, some special days, the knight would let Merlin ride on his lap, the warlock’s pants rearranged themselves as Sir Lancelot’s cock would fill Merlin up inside. Merlin’s hips would bounce to the movements of the horse. Much to their pleasure. 

When they arrived in Camelot, the knights rode around Merlin and Lancelot’s horse as they entered the courtyard. 

Merlin watched as the knights jumped down from their horses and walked over to Merlin who looked down at Lancelot and the other’s. He slowly moved over his leg to face them before slipping. The knights cried out in surprise and Lancelot managed to catch him, blinking in surprise. 

Merlin sighed in relief and rested his head against the knight’s chest, trembling lightly. 

“Is that him then?” Arthur asked as he moved down the steps, his cape flowing gracefully behind him. 

“It is Emrys, Sire.” Lancelot said and turned to face the King as he moved closer. 

Arthur stopped close by and stared, surprised to see the warlock curled up against Lancelot’s chest. “A word, all of you.”

Arthur was suspicious with Merlin’s behaviour but the knight’s vouched that Merlin was kind and didn’t mean anyone any harm. Merlin watched them talk with wide, confused eyes in Arthur’s chambers. Arthur looked down then before sighing and rubbed his neck before moving so he was in front of the warlock. Merlin shifted in his chair, facing the King. 

“I thank you for not harming my knight’s in anyway…but you did practice magic on my land and accordance with our laws you would pay with your life. That’s how it usually is but with you…you’ve never harmed a soul nor crafted evil magic.” Arthur shifted then, his expression serious. “I wanted to put you on trial in the beginning but…I also wanted to meet you and talk with you…I was hoping you could teach me…about magic and how it could be used for good.” 

Merlin’s eyes lit up and he grinned brightly. “I will, my King. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Arthur blushed, surprised and cleared his throat, standing tall. “Very well, it’s decided then.”

Three years later, with the ban finally lifted, the knights and the King celebrated with Merlin in the King’s royal chambers. 

Merlin moaned, squirming as Arthur slipped out of his red, puffy hole. Cum started to trickle out of Merlin then. The knight’s didn’t bother thinking about whose cum it was anymore. It was only a process of how full they could make Merlin. Merlin moaned as Percival sucked his cock happily. Lancelot panted softly, watching at the foot of the bed as Elyan petted Merlin’s hair, whispering gentle and encouraging words into Merlin’s ear. 

The King kissed Lancelot’s neck, wrapping an arm around the knight’s waist. Leon moved over and climbed onto the bed before spanking Percival lightly, who moved slightly to the side, allowing Leon to thrust deep into Merlin with a groan. Gwaine fed Merlin his cock and the warlock took it happily, moaning around it. It was pure bliss for Merlin.


End file.
